


Look At Me (Temporary)

by JAJAeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Introduction to a future work, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: Eren watches his best friend, his secret love, falling in love to someone else.





	Look At Me (Temporary)

Eren turns as the door opens slowly revealing his two friends who’s getting married. Everyone in the venue can tell that the two are hopelessly in love but Eren feels terrible. He just can’t find it in himself to fully celebrate – to be truly happy. No. Not when he looks at the other direction and sees the love of his life, his best friend’s heart break into pieces as the other looks at another man. He wishes for his love to look at him that way but he knew deep inside that that will never happen. His thoughts screams at him telling him not to look that he shouldn’t have come in the first place. But he just can’t leave his friend. His heart squeezes thinking of the word friend knowing, after watching the whole procession unfold, that he’ll only be just his friend. He can’t help but smile, bitterness leaking like a poison, when Levi saw him as the grooms passed him and gave him a smile only seeing him now.

He smiles sadly.

His chest hurts.

His thought’s a mess.

His eyes are teary.

His heart truly broke in that moment.

He smiles one last time before turning around silently conveying to his love...  Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction. A summary or something like that. I want to write a whole story of this but I am very busy at this very moment. *cough* Bimonthly Exams *cough*


End file.
